Someone To Talk To
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: S2 after Allan betrayed the gang, he gets talking to OC Mira


-1A/N: If Allan is OOC at all, it's because I don't know the Robin Hood characters that well, sorry!

For Mira! - Merry Christmas

Someone To Talk To

Allan A Dale was sat slummed against the bar staring at his glass. It was half empty, from where he'd already drank half of it. Half empty, kind of like he felt right now. He didn't have his friends anymore, it was his own fault, but if anything knowing that only made it hurt more.

MH

Mira had to fight to keep the tears out of her eyes. Even now when she was supposed to be relaxing she couldn't. When her mother died a few weeks ago, she became the only person her little brother Kane had. Now a neighbour had told her to take sometime to herself and relax, they'd look after Kane for a while, but she just couldn't relax.

She found herself walking into a pub before she even realised where she was. She didn't change her direction once she realised where she was, she just continued in and took a seat by the bar and ordered a drink.

MH

Allan watched the girl who had just come in closely. She looked upset, lost even, like she could do with a friend. He stood up and walked over to her. 'I'm Allan A Dale' he introduced himself.

The girl looked shocked that he was speaking to her 'I'm Mira' she replied.

'Pretty name for a pretty girl' Allan said. It had been an attempt to make Mira smile, but it hadn't worked. If anything it got her closer to tears and Allan noticed this. 'Hey, what's wrong?'

'It doesn't matter' Mira replied. It mattered more than anything else to her, but it wasn't his problem.

'You look like you could do with something to talk to' said Allan.

_Probably _Mira admitted to herself. 'It's noth-' she tried saying "it's nothing" but she couldn't, she couldn't lie that much, because this really wasn't nothing. This was something, and a pretty big something. 'My mother died recently' she said.

'Oh. I'm so sorry' Allan said.

_Yeah, so am I _Mira thought. 'What's wrong with you, anyway?' she asked. Looking at him, she could tell he wasn't the happiest of people.

'It's nothing' Allan replied.

Mira narrowed her eyes at him. 'Uh huh' she said. 'So what's wrong?'

Allan laughed, humorously and explained what had happened. He explained how he had been captured by the sheriff and how he'd betrayed Robin and the Outlaws and it had left him on is own. 'Worst part is' he said, once he'd finished explaining 'it's my own damned fault'. He smiled slightly at Mira. 'To be honest my problems are nothing compared to yours.'

Mira attempted to return the smile but was unsuccessful. A tear rolled down her cheek and she explained the Allan about Kane and how she was the only person he had now. 'He's only eight' she said. She explained how she was scared that she wouldn't always be able to protect him from everything, but how she would always try her damned hardest to. She explained how she was scared, terrified that she'd lose him and that she'd do anything to make sure that never happened. 'I'm so scared' she whispered as she finished. She downed what as left of her drink.

MH

Neither Mira nor Allan took any notice of how much time was passing as they sat talking. They were both glad of the opportunity to talk to someone who didn't know everyone they knew, and someone who was wiling to listen.

As Mira was talking about her brother and Mother, Allan felt as thought his problems were tiny in comparison. While talking to Allan made Mira feel slightly stronger. She wanted what was best for her and her brother and she could make sure she got that. She could and would stay strong. She just needed a way to convince Allan that he'd be all right.

'You know' she said. 'The best way to get back with Robin and the Outlaws again pretty simple'

'Is it?' Allan asked, not believing her.

'Of course it is' Mira replied. 'Prove you're on their side'

'Oh yeah?' Allan said. 'And how do I do that?'

'Allan, you are not completely stupid' Mira told him. 'At least I don't think you are'

Allan laughed 'I don't think I am either' he said. He looked at Mira, and realised what she was trying to say 'I need to help them out with something. That isn't going to work when they don't want me anywhere near them'

Mira shook her head and muttered 'and people think woman are weak and stupid, at least we have sense'

'Back to the point ' Allan said smiling.

'Everyone knows what Robin is like, right?' said Mira. 'He is forever getting in trouble. You need to be there at a point when he's in trouble. Help him at a point when he can't refuse it. Prove that you're on his side and not the sheriff's. Simple'

'Simple' Allan repeated. 'You know, you're pretty smart'

'I know' Mira said and smiled.

Allan leaned towards Mira and their lips met.

'Oi' The call came from the worker behind the bar. 'Lovebirds! Get a room'

Allan and Mira parted, looked at each other and laughed. It was the first time Mira had laughed since her Mother had died. This was the first time she'd felt relaxed, happy even, since then. Allan took her hand and led her out of the pub. They ran into the alley next to the pub and their lips quickly made acquaintances again.


End file.
